Enough
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: This isn't my normal story! It deals with a very tough subject.. *Warning Domestic violence & Sexual Assualt* You've been warned! I know some of you won't read it but if you decide to thank you in advance...
1. Chapter 1

She woke up to a pounding headache. She couldn't remember what happen the night before. All she knew was that it wasn't good. She sat up in bed and looked over to see her husband sleeping beside her she sighed and got out of bed. As she made her way to the bathroom she stopped suddenly in front of the mirror and caught a glimpse of herself. As she stared at the woman in the mirror she gasped as she started to remember what happen the night before.

She had been waiting for him to come home she had planned a romantic evening just the two of them and as always he didn't come home. She wasn't really surprised by that fact. It was around 1am when she heard him fumbling with his keys outside the door. She walked over to the door and opened it just as he was putting his key into the lock.

He stood there before her with a shocked look on his face as he took in the sight of his wife standing before him wearing a silk purple nightie. He looked her up and down as he pushed past her into the house. "What the hell are you wearing that for, Sharon?" he said as he walked past her to the kitchen.

"Well, Jack, I was planning on having a romantic night with my husband, "but he decided that getting drunk was more important than spending time with his wife." As she spoke, he turned and looked at her.

"Well, if my wife wasn't such a cold hearted bitch then maybe I would have come straight home." She stared at the man in front of her. She didn't know this man. He had changed so much since they got married.

The sound of the refrigerator opening brought her out of her thoughts as he opened to get another beer.; "Don't you think you've had enough of those for one night? she asked as he walked around her into the living room.

He stopped mid - step and turned. She never saw his hand coming toward her face as he slapped her across the face knocking her to the floor. As she lay there looking up at him, he bent down so he's face to face with her. "Don't you ever tell me what to do again! You got that Sharon?" he snarled at her as she lay their crying in the floor. He turned and walked to the couch leaving her laying on the floor.

As he was making his way back into the kitchen, she got to her feet. She had already had enough of his crap this was the final straw she thought to herself.

As she pushed him up against the wall. she had him by the shirt as she gritted her teeth at him, "Don't you ever hit me like that again, Jack." or the next time you will regret it. He looked at her he could see that she was pissed. He didn't care he would do whatever he wanted to.

She let him go and started to walk away from him when he grabbed her again and spun her around. As he wrapped his hand around her throat he began kissing her as she fought him to get away.

He only tighten his grip on her as he drug her to the bedroom throwing her on the bed and doing whatever he wanted to her as she lay there screaming and crying. Finally she just lay there and let him do what he wanted praying that it would be over quickly. "You know you like it rough Sharon." he continued repeating as he moved inside her each time harder than the time before.

After he was done he rolled off of her and lay down on the bed next to her as she rolled onto her side and began to cry herself to sleep again. Tomorrow will be different she thought as sleep began to take over..

As she stood there in front of the mirror wiping the tears that had fallen down her face, she could hear him moving in bed behind her. She stood still as possible as he got up from the bed and walked past her to the bathroom stopping to kiss her on the side of her head. He didn't notice the bruises on her face and neck as he went into the bathroom.

She pulled herself together and walked into the bathroom behind him and began getting ready to take a shower . As he stood in front of the mirror he caught a glimpse of her face and neck and a cold chill ran down his spine. He didn't remember putting his hands on her the night before but obviously he did. How could he have been so stupid? He thought to himself as he watched her.

He stood there watching her as she walked toward the shower. "Can I join you, Sharon ?" He began to move toward her, "No, jack," she said coldly as she stepped into the shower. leaving him standing there watching her As she showered she cringed and cried over the events that had taken place the pervious night.

He made his way into the kitchen and began getting his things ready for the day while standing at the counter. When he heard the all too familiar sound of heels on the hardwood floor coming up the hall as she rounded the corner, he walked toward her as she stepped away from him.

"Sharon, honey, I am so so sorry for what I did." I know that doesn't change what happened but I am so sorry."

She listened to him intently as he spoke. "Jack I don't have time for this right now." Plus you don't mean it anyway."

He stood there in shock as she made her way to the door, he looked into her sad green eyes. She had been able to cover up the marks he left on her with makeup. He finally spoke, "FINE! I take all back." If you want to act like a cold hearted bitch then I will treat you like one," he yelled as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

She managed to get to her office without anyone noticing her. She was thankful for that. She didn't feel the need to explain anything this particular morning. It was fairly quiet day around the L.A.P.D. she was grateful for that.

She had been working on some paperwork and going over some reports. It had been a fairly quiet day and nothing out the ordinary happen. She looked up to see Jack walking toward her office. She walked out and met him halfway.

"What are you doing here Jack?" She asked coldly as she led him back into her office and slammed the door behind them. He looked at her shocked, "I came here to apologize to you.. I feel so bad about what happen last night.

"You know I would never hurt you on purpose. She looked at him speechless for moment, "You would never hurt me?" Really Jack!

"You have some nerve coming in here and trying to play the sad, pitiful, husband. We both know that you are full of it. "Just save it." He looked at her as he turned to walk out of her office, "I tired. He said as he walked out. And with that he left her alone again.

She managed to spend the rest of the day in peace she finished up the last of her paperwork and gathered her things to head home. She was exhausted and just wanted to soak in a hot bath.

Once she arrived home it was strangely silent again. Which that didn't surprise her anymore. She figured that he went out and was getting drunk again, but this time they would not have a repeat of last night.

After she had went about her nightly routine she was sitting on the couch when she heard someone outside the door. She got up and made her way to the door and opened it to find a very drunk and disheveled jack standing before her. She helped him inside as he struggled to stand on his own. She couldn't hold him up and he slid down the wall.

He sat there looking up at her while she walked away from him. "Your not going to help your husband up out of the floor?" He stared at her waiting for a response but didn't get one. She looked at him as she made her way down the hall, she stopped and looked at him.

She spoke coldly "You got down there you can just get yourself back up." She walks away and goes into the bedroom.

"You can't leave me here like this Sharon." You really are a cold hearted bitch." He knew that would get to her and that she would come and help him like she always did.

She walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at their wedding picture that was sitting on her dresser. How could it have all gone so wrong.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone knocking on the front door. She got up and made her way down the hall jack had gotten up off the floor and made it to the couch where she found him snoring.

She looked through the door and saw Lt. Flynn standing on the other side. She opened the door to find him staring at her.

"Can I help you Lt." She asked as she stood in the door way watching him.

He looked her up and down and he noticed that something wasn't right but he just pushed it to the back of his mind. "I just wanted to bring you this file that you left behind today. "I didn't know if you mite need it or not he stammered as he spoke.

"Thank you Lt." I appreciate it, "Well I just wanted to bring it by since I was on my way home. He looked at her a few more seconds. "Can I ask you something Captain?" She looked up to see him staring at her intently, "What is it Lt?"

"Is everything ok around here?" She looked at him startled for a moment just as she was about to answer him she heard Jack stirring around on the couch as he got up and walked over to where she was standing she could still smell the whiskey on his breath, "What the hell are you doing here Flynn he asked as he stepped in front of his wife.

Flynn looked at him before he spoke, "I was dropping off a folder to the captain that she left at work today."

"That's what I'm doing here Jack." he said coldly. He could feel his blood pressure starting to rise as he looked at the man standing before him.

"I was just leaving actually," He said as he smiled and nodded at Sharon. She smiled back as she stepped back from the door as Jack watched the entire scene before him.

He slammed the door and turned around "Were you flirting with him?"

"well were you?" he yelled as he started to get closer to her.

She stood there and stared at him, "what makes you think I would do something like that jack." She could see him gritting his teeth and shaking his head.

"You are my husband why would I look at another man?"

"I don't know sharon you are a beautiful woman who could have any and every man she wanted." "Except for one little thing your is a cold hearted bitch. She knew what was coming next she braced herself for what was about to happen.

Just as he was about to take all of his frustration out on her when she swung on him and connected with his jaw as he hit the floor. She stood there looking down at him smiling to herself, "I told you that you would regret it."

He stood up and looked at her, "You bitch!" "You are going to pay for that!" He was screaming at her now, Just as he was about to raise his hand and hit her the front door flew open..

Before she could blink Lt. Flynn had Jack in handcuffs on the floor. He looked up at Sharon. "Did he hit you Captain?" She stood there in shock as he picked jack up off the floor.

"No Lt." He never hit me, Not yet anyway.. She couldn't believe that she was admitting this to someone else.

"How did you know what was going on?" She asked slightly puzzled.

"Well I knew something wasn't right when I was here before, you looked so scared and helpless." 'I know your not it threw up red flags at me but I let it go and I gotten on the elevator and had gotten downstairs when one someone called the cops because they heard yelling and screaming coming from your apartment."

"When patrol arrived I told them I would check it out. "I knocked twice but with all the screaming and yelling that he was doing no one heard me."

"So I tired the door knob and it was unlocked so I opened about the time he was making his way to you."

"Do you want to press charges on him or you want to let him go?"

"I want to press charges on her though, Jack spoke up.

"Shut up Jack!" Flynn yelled at him as he tighten the grip on the handcuffs.

She looked at the scene before trying to decide what she wanted to do, after a few minutes she looked at the Lt.

"Yes I want to press charges Lt." Jack looked at her with a shocked expression. "Come on sharon you wouldn't do this to me." "Would you?"

He asked trying to stand as the Lt. tightened his grip on him.

"Captain are you sure about that?" Lt. Flynn asked, "Yes I am" She knew that once he got out he would make her life a living hell but she would handle that later. "Yes ma'am, "If you say so"

"Ok Captain," "I'll get him out of here as he walked jack to the door, "Sharon you bitch!" "You are going to be sorry." Flynn had heard about all he wanted out of the jackass, "Jack how about you just shut the hell up huh!"

"Captain if you need anything just call." She smiled at him, as he started to leave, "Thank you Lt. "I will. As Lt. Flynn walked out of the condo with jack in handcuffs she shut the door behind them and laid against as the tears began to fall this isn't going to end well she thought…

{TBC}


	2. Chapter 2

She knew that everyone would be talking about the incident when she arrived back at work the next morning. She had managed to avoid anyone asking her what happen. She sat at her desk watching everyone work. She was lost in her thoughts when there was loud knock on her office door, "come in" the door opened and Lt. Provenza walked in, "Good morning Captain" She smiled sweetly at her second in command, "What can i do for you Lt?"

"Well do you want them to bring the jackass up from holding or do you want to leave him there until Hobbs gets here?" He's down there screaming and is mad as hell she looked at him for a moment, bring him up and see if wants to revoke his rights, he looked at her "he isn't going to be happy about that you know that right?" "He'll be fine Lt." He started out the door and stopped suddenly, "Uh Captain," she looked up at him, "Yes Lt.,what is it?" You don't have to answer this question, but did you let anyone take pictures of your injuries?" "I know that he didn't have a chance to do anything last night thanks to Flynn intervening ." "I'm talking about the ones from before," she sat and stared at him for a moment, "why yes Lt, i did, he looked at her and nodded as he walked out of her office. He wasn't surprised by that he knew she would follow the rules.

"Well good, because we are going to have to have them to use against jack, she hung her head as he spoke, "yeah i know," she cringed at the thought of everyone seeing the photos. He knew that she was worried about everyone seeing them, it was etched on her face. "Sharon, she looked up at him when he called her name.

"I promise that no one outside of the team will see these photos, "thank you lt, but in order to get a conviction they will have to be shown in court, as much as i would love to just keep them out they unfortunately are evidence now." "But honestly i'm ok with it."

"I just want all of this to be over and done with, he smiled at her, "yeah us too, she looked up to see the team staring at her. He cleared his throat as he turn to face her once again, "Who do you want to talk to him?" she thought about it for a moment, "you had better let Amy and Mike do it." As you know i can't be involved in this part of the process.; And i don't want you or Andy or Julio talking to him. "That would end badly." As he turned the knob on the door he looked back at her, "yes ma'am, "You're the boss" she laughed at his response, "Don't you forget it Lt." they both laughed this time. They had all come a long way since she took over they all respected and loved her, even .

"Amy and Mike," "Captain wants you to handle the interview of the asshole," Amy and mike looked at each other and got up and made their way to the interview room,with the rest of the team in electronics, as they both walked into the room jack looked up at them, "Detective Skyes, , long time no see," They both sat down in silence as they stared at their prime suspect. "What no Sharon?" Mike looked at him, "No, she is the victim in this and she won't be talking to you." he replied without looking at the man before him. "Victim my Ass!" he shouted at the detectives, "She wanted me and she knows it." They both looked at him in amazement, he actually thought that she still wanted him and that he could do whatever he wanted to her. Mike cleared his throat again, "You really are stupid aren't you?" he asked very annoyed, "You assaulted her in her our home, not once but numerous times from what we were told," Jack didn't say anything he knew that he was not going to charm his way out of this one. "Well you have no proof of anything, so you are going to have to let me go at some point he responded back at them.

"Actually jack," We do have proof, he looked up to see mike open a folder as he lay some pictures on the table in front of him, "These are pictures of your wife after you beat her a couple of days ago," not to mention the attempted rape last night." "What the hell, " I DIDN'T attempt to rape her," he shouted, she's fucking lying about all of this! She just wants to get me back from coming home drunk."

Buzz, Julio, Andy and Provenza had all been watching from the electronics room all of them wished they could get their hands on this ass hole and teach him a lesson. Provenza had been watching Andy the entire time and noticed that he was getting slightly aggravated by the whole situation. He finally had enough and stormed out of the electronics room, Provenza following him., "What's wrong Andy?" he looked at his best friend, "why doesn't he just admit that he hurt her and save Sharon from having to go through all of the bullshit of a trial." Hobbs offered a deal, why doesn't the asshole just take it?" They were interrupted by shouts coming from the interview room, they both walked back to find mike forcing jack to the floor and Amy sitting against the wall holding a hand over her eye. "What the hell happen?" Mike looked up at them, He slipped his cuffs and went for Amy hitting her in the eye and mouth." Mike managed to get his cuffs re tighten as Andy knelt down to help Amy who by now was mad as hell, Andy walked Amy out of interview room, as he helped her to her desk, Sharon came out of her office, "Oh my god, what happen?" she placed her hand over her mouth as she looked at her young detective.

Andy turned around, "Jack slipped his cuffs and went for her, she managed to knock him on his ass but not before he got her in the mouth and eye."

She walked over to Amy, "I am so sorry for all of this, I will make sure that he pays for everything that he has done, " i promise you all of this." she made her way toward the interview room. "Sharon, you can't go in there," Andy shouted as she stood in the doorway. She turned and gave him her best Darth Raydor glare, "Just watch me, she stepped in the room. "Mike and Lt, do me a favor and leave NOW!" they both knew better than to argue with her when she took that tone. They both walked around her and out the door, leaving her alone with her husband,. He looked up at her as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest. "Jack this ends now."

"What do you mean this ends now?" she could feel the anger and hurt starting to come to the surface, "Well, i am now filing charges against for the assault on Amy as well as on me." I hope you are enjoying county, you are going to be spending a lot of time there. "I didn't do anything to you Sharon," You wanted it and you know you did," she couldn't even stand to be in the same room with him anymore, she shook her head and walked out of the room leaving him sitting there screaming.

"Lt Tao and Lt. Provenza," Take him back down to lockup and leave him there for the time being, maybe a day or two will make him change his tune." They both looked at each other and back at her, "Yes ma'am."

They walked back to the interview room and brought jack back out, "Well jack you are going back to lock up since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself," Provenza said smiling to himself. As they walked by Sharon's office jack started screaming again, "Tell them the truth you cold hearted bitch!" You know i never hurt you, she made her way out of her office and into the murder room, as she stared at the pitiful excuse of man in front of her. "Get him the hell out of here," As they drug him out of the room as he continued to scream, "What will our kids think about this?" Once they were out of sight, her mind went to their kids and how they were going to react to this newest development in their father's life. She hoped that they would forgive her for she knew that she had to do.. She was doing this for her sake and for theirs… She just hoped they saw it like she did…

{TBC}


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't my normal story! It deals with a very tough subject * Warning Domestic abuse and Sexual assault* Ya'll have been warned.. Most of you probably won't read it but if do you thank you!**

She sat her desk with her head in her hands trying to gather her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Amy standing in front of her. "Captain, You ok?" She tired to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall but was failing miserably at it. Amy walked in and sat down in front of her and waited on the captain to collect herself. "Yes Amy i'm ok," "How are you, Are you ok?" Amy looked at her commanding officer, "Yes ma'am i'm fine." she smiled sweetly at her. "I wanted to talk to you for moment though. "Oh, what's on your mind Amy?" Amy took a deep breath and focused on her captain's face as she spoke.

After a few minutes of discussing what happen in the interview room with Jack, Sharon had made her mind up that she was definitely going to press charges on jack this time he had hurt enough people in his life and she was going to see to that this was the last time. After they finished their discussion Amy walked out of her office leaving her alone again with her thoughts. How was she going to tell her kids that their father had messed up yet again.

She looked out into the murder room and everyone was busying themselves with their reports she noticed Andy sitting at his desk watching her, she smiled at him as he turned around and continued working on his reports. She decided that now would be best time to call her kids and let them know what happen. As she dialed Emily she sat staring out the window at the city outside. After several minutes of talking with her daughter then her son they both understood and agreed with her about pressing charges. They both knew all too well how their father was especially when he would drink. They were more worried about their mother than they were about him, they had always been worried for her. As she hung up the phone she noticed that everyone had gotten done with reports and other work and were slowly walking out for the night. A soft knock on her office door caught her attention as she looked up andy entered, "Captain, Provenza wanted me to give you these."

"Thank you, Andy i appreciate it," he smiled at her for a moment. "Have a good night then Captain." as he turned toward the door, "Uh, Captain," she looked at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you going to be ok going home tonight?" he could feel his cheeks turning red. She smiled at him as she stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Yeah, i'll be fine Andy," Thank you for asking as she gently touched his arm as she walked by him and out the door to the elevators.

The next couple of days went by without any more incidents, Jack had made bail and was avoiding her like the plague. He had been calling her trying to get her to drop the charges but she had not changed her mind on it which infuriated him. She didn't care anymore she was tired of making excuses and forgiving him. She was done being his enabler. He had finally crossed the line.

She hadn't been home very long when she heard a knock on the door as she opened it she was surprised to find Jack standing on the other side once again, "What the hell do you want Jack?" She never saw him coming as he pushed his way into her condo, he wrapped his hands around her neck as he began to squeeze harder and harder. After a few seconds he let her go as she started toward her cell phone he picked it up off the table and smashed it against the wall. "I told you that i would make bail and that you would regret what you've done Sharon." as he walked toward her again she never saw his hand coming toward her until he connected with her cheek, as she stumbled backwards she fell and hit her head against the coffee table, after a few seconds she managed to stand up again and ran into her bedroom she made her way around the bed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, she was dialing 911 he kicked the door in and grabbed the phone away from her. "I told you that you no one is going to help you this time,." As he turned her around she managed to gather her strength as she connected with his jaw as he stumbled backwards she ran out the room and down the hall to the living room as she reached the front door he pulls her by her hair and drags her back down the hall to the bedroom, "I am going to finish what i started the other night," she fought to get away from him as his grip on her hair got tighter as she continued to cry as he threw her on the bed, as he began taking his clothes off she reached over and slid the lamp over and managed to get it within reaching distance as he walks toward her, "You know you want it Sharon, you can't deny it anymore." as he gets to the bed he removes her jogging pants and underwear as he forces himself on her as he starts to thrust in and out of her she reaches over and grabs the lamp and smashes it on his head knocking him out cold. She manages to roll him off of her as she runs down the hall she picks up the phone and dials 911 as she is talking to operator she feels her knees getting weak, after a few minutes the police arrive and have Jack in handcuffs again. She is sitting on the couch wrapped up in a robe as she watches them take her husband out in handcuffs again, she looks up and sees a familiar face. As he walks toward her, "Andy what are you doing here?" he looked at her for a moment, "I was listening to scanner, he smirked at her, so i figured i would come and see if you need me." As she stood up from the couch she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, as he held her while she cried he noticed that her cheek was turning purple, and he felt and saw the blood on the back of her head., "Sharon you need to go to the hospital," she looked up at him she saw the sincerity, she stepped away from him, "I guess you're right Andy, just as she was about to walk back into her condo everything suddenly went dark, he managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "Someone call the paramedics!"

When she finally came to she noticed that she was laying in a hospital bed, she looked over and saw Andy holding her hand, staring at her,. "What happen?" he smiled at her, "you passed out, you have a concussion and a bruised jaw along with a few other injuries, he hung his head as he spoke. She looked at him confused for a moment as she sat there thought back to what happen earlier in the evening as the realization hit her the tears fell again he looked up at her as she tried to hide her tears, "You don't have to be the strong one all the time sharon., as he held her hand she let the tears flow. He squeezed her hand, " I told you that i would be here if you needed me." She couldn't believe that she had found a friend in the one person that irritated her the most, but here she was letting him in. Now the next step was to finally give Jack exactly what he deserved. After several days in the hospital and at home the doctor finally cleared her to go back to work. She walked into the murder room and into her office everyone watched but didn't say anything. They were just glad to have their captain back, she sat down at her desk and tried to look busy but she didn't feel like doing anything but curling up in bed and hiding under the covers. The one bright side is that jack will be spending the next several years in jail he took the deal that Hobbs offered him. Andy had been watching her since she walked in he was glad that she was at work and that Jack wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. She looked up to see him staring at her, she waved and gave him a sweet smile his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. He never thought that he would be friends with the woman that gave him so much grief in the past.

{TBC}


	4. Chapter 4

**It deals with a very tough subject * Warning Domestic abuse and Sexual assault* Ya'll This isn't my normal story ya'll have been warned.. Most of you probably won't read it but if you do thank you!**

The rest of the week returned to normal, The team had been so wonderful helping her while she tried to put her life back together. Andy had really stepped up and was helping her the most, she was thankful that she had a friend like him especially right now. She was sitting at her desk trying to focus on her work her head was still pounding, she was making the best of it. When someone knocked on her door, "Come in," she looked up to see Andy standing in the doorway. "Come in lieutenant" he walked slowly, "How are you feeling Sharon?" she smiled sweetly at him as he sat down in front of her. "I'm getting better, i'm still having trouble concentrating on everyday things but that's to be expected." Hmm, he nodded his head in agreement, It had been a rough few days for since the doctor released her to come back to work. "But thanks to you and the others it has been easy she smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't look at her, her face was still very much battered and bruised from Jack's latest tirade,. After a few minutes he got and started for the door, he turned and finally looked at her it broke his heart to see this beautiful woman like this. "You know i'm always here if you need me right?" she looked up at him she didn't know what to say, "Yeah i know you are." she smiled at him as he walked out of her office and down the hall to the break room. Provenza looked up as he walked by him, "Andy, andy," he stopped suddenly and turn to face his friend. "She okay?" he could see the worry and concern on his face. Sighing heavily, "Yeah i guess she is, she seems to be getting better." he looked at his friend and watched him process what he said. "That's good, isn't it?" Provenza studied the features on his friends face, "Yeah it is Louie, i'm just glad that he didn't hurt anymore than he did." The more i think about what he did to her the madder i get. Provenza started to speak just as andy walked out of the break room and back to the murder room. He decided to let it go he would talk to Flynn later. As the day drew to a close they all were able to get out early. Andy had been working on some last minute reports when he heard a loud crash coming from Sharon's office. He jumped up and ran into the office to find her hiding behind her desk sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs rocking back and forth. "Sharon, Sharon, he calmly walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder causing her to flinch. "Sharon, it's me Andy," she looked up at him with the tears streaming down her face, he sat down next to her on the floor, "what happen?" she seemed to be looking right through him, as he continued to calmly whisper to her as not to startle her he looked up to see Provenza coming toward her office, Louie stopped and looked at Andy as he waved him away. Provenza grabbed his stuff and walked out leaving them alone. He gently wrapped an arm around her and held her as she shook uncontrollably on the floor next to him he continued to whisper to her as he ran his hand up and down her trying to calm her. After a few minutes he could feel her moving around next to him he looked at her and she was watching him intently. As the moved away from her, "Sharon are you okay?" she held onto him as if she was hanging on for dear life. "I'm fine i think Andy." "I'm not sure what happen, i was working on some paperwork and then i couldn't breath and it felt like the world was closing in on me." He sighed as he moved closer to her again. "Sharon, i think you had a panic attack," he looked at her as she began to cry again, he held her while she cried, she finally composed herself again, "Andy, i'm so sorry you had to see that," she began to cry again. Watching this Strong, independent, beautiful woman crying because of her worthless husband broke his heart. "Sharon look at me," she was trying not to look at him, he cupped her chin and turned her face toward him., "I know you're scared that I'll see you hurting, you're not hiding anything and it's got me worried." Nobody knows you better than I do, You're not alone. I'll listen 'till your tears give out. "Just know that you are safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down." I'm not going any place. "I just that i hate to see you like this and knowing i can't make it go away, but you know keeping it inside won't fix it." She laid her head on his shoulder while she sat there listening to her friend pour his heart out to her. She had never had anyone that should could lean on much less that would be there if she needed them. Most of her friends were Jack's friends and when he left they left. "Andy, I'm sorry i scared you." she lifted her head and their eyes met. "Sharon i told you before i am your friend and i'm here if you need me." She sat there thinking back over the last few days. Things had been rough to say the least but she could actually see the light at the end of the tunnel. She was thankful that she had her best friend by her side right now. She needed him more than she thought she did. He was watching her as she went over everything in her head. "You're overthinking things again." He laughed when she smacked his arm. "Sorry, i can't help it" she laughed. "How about i help you up off the floor and take you home?" he said as he stood up his old body was popping and creaking as he tried to loosen his stiff muscles. He helped her up off the floor and before he could let go of her hand she wrapped her arms around him and was giving him a hug. He was amazed at this she had never done this before. They stood in the silence after a few seconds she stepped out of his embrace as she grabbed her things. "I'm ready to go now."she says as he walks with her out of the murder room. She was going to be just fine as long as she had her best friend and her family by her side… As the old saying goes "Tomorrow is another day"

{ The End}


End file.
